Maze Runner Trilogy: Mutation Generation One
by Kaosumi
Summary: I was only a part of the solution to a pretty big problem. How will the Gladers react when a short and chubby girl with a dark secret is sent into the maze? How will she keep from breaking the rules when the thirst becomes too great?
1. The intro

**Hey guys! I see lots of people looking at the idea page so I thought I'd at least start the story.**

 **~~enjoy~~**

Before now, there was life. There was an existence where you never had to worry about food, shelter, or the Cranks. Life was just what everyone made of it. But that was a very long time ago, back before the solar flares hit. You want to talk about an apocalypse; the world turning into a crispy piece of toast, so to speak, is definitely a great way to go. Humans have this very odd destructive pattern between themselves, sabotaging each other's lives as though it were a game. I've never understood the human capacity for violence. If I could live back when Civilization actually existed I would enjoy every minute of it and I would be the most peaceful person on the planet, as much as possible anyway. Humans destroy anything they don't agree with get rid of everything they dislike or are afraid of.

Unfortunately, I've come to find myself as one of those things that they're afraid of. They wanted to create a bio weapon that would get rid of any and all who stood against them, our government would be unstoppable. The only thing they didn't account for, where the solar flares. The virus was being transported to an unknown location somewhere it could be fully weaponized but the vehicle that it was being transported in wrecked or was taken over, I'm not sure, but what I am sure of, is that the man-made virus V3FLR was released that day. At first, as I understand it, it was contractible through the air, breathe and you were infected. The only issue, was that they never could have predicted that the virus would eat away at the cognizant part of the brain. That it would destroy any and all thinking as though it were eating away at your own soul. The man-made virus with no cure came to be called the Flare, the infected became known as Cranks, and to the world's dismay...there was no cure. The virus proved to be fast acting as with every person it infected it mutated. Making the creation of a cure nigh impossible. Humanity's only hope? Children, born after the Flare had been released, seeing as how they were unaffected by the air infection they were called the immune. I personally have a hard time believing that is a lot of people are still alive so what qualifies these children to be immune I wonder…what makes them special? You don't know me, and I don't know you, but what I do know, is that if you don't get me out of here...I will kill you. For that is what I do. My only goal. I want to live. I want to survive. And worst of all? I want to feed.

You humans think that your hunger is something to be afraid of. That what little food you hold in your stomachs is sad… but you don't know hunger. You don't know thirst. The only thing you do know is that you should be afraid of me. I am not like the children you hold here at W.I.C.K.E.D. I may not be special but I am different. Look at me. My eyes are violet in color, my canines sharper than most and can elongate on demand, and I have the strength of a thousand men. The only thing keeping me here? A boy. A boy whose hair literally changed color depending on what light he stood in. I spoke with him often along with someone by the name of Thomas.

My name is mg1. I am the first generation of mutated Flare victims that has the most unique qualities yet. I've spent a lot of time by myself. I've spent a lot of time in the dark, and I've spent a lot of time in a padded room. Think what you will of me. Do what you will to me but I will never break...or at least I'll try not to. What choice do I have but to stay strong? My thirst at your mercy, my hunger your control, but the only thing you cannot control is my heart.

W.I.C.K.E.D thought I was the solution to the virus. A way that the infected could at least survive, mostly as a normal person, but I do not wish my curse upon anyone. I fight. I swear I fight hard. The only issue that I have is that they're holding him against me. Throw me in the pit of Darkness. I dare you. I will come back stronger but the only thing human about me anymore is my capability to love someone so much that I would do anything to keep them alive. Or at least that's the way it seems to be...whether or not they remember me is a totally different conversation.

My story is a very small one. It's not a happy one and it contains very little. I don't know much, but what I do know is that W.I.C.K.E.D is not good. They are out for a cure and they are willing to sacrifice any and all to gain it. So buckle up ladies and gentlemen because the story that you are about to hear is not only the story of the maze but it is also mine and how I came to be a monster inside of it.

 **So that's the beginning. Let me know what you think. Reviews welcome.**

 _ **~~leave some love~~**_


	2. Finders Keepers

**Hey guys! I thought I'd show you the first few days of life for mg1 before I brought in any of the story. I don't currently own any of the books so if you guys have suggestions feel free to message me or leave a review.**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

Day 1: Finders keepers

It had been a long day for Dr. Paige. The mazes were finished now all she needed were the children to go in it. She had just rounded the corner of her office when one of her lab techs grabbed her.

"Dr. Paige, you need to see this."

The young man hurried off as Dr. Paige nodded and followed after him. They entered the back part of the lab where they kept captured Cranks and the young man pointed to last the containment cell on the right.

"This Crank is full term. Nothing human remains of her."

Dr. Paige stared at the young man, disinterest evident on her face.

"What is your point young man?"

Her tone was quiet but stern. The young man swallowed as he almost gulped under her cold stare.

"This Crank, Dr., is pregnant."

Disbelief ran a crossed Dr. Paige's face.

"That's not possible."

It was only then that she walked over to see the woman that once was and went wide-eyed as the Crank hit the glass and she then saw the bump that was indeed a baby.

"I want that specimen on my table, now."

"Yes ma'am."

Dr. Paige hurried off. Fear, excitement, and curiosity filled her head. She had to see it. Had to know for sure if there was really a living baby in the womb of a full term Crank. It wasn't possible. There was no physical way that a fetus would have survived the infection. No fetus does. The body decays and dies almost instantly when the person was infected. That's just the way things were. Dr. Paige pushed aside her thoughts as she looked up the monitor. The female Crank had been strapped down and sedated so that her team could perform the ultrasound. Not a minute later, the status was confirmed. There, in the grainyness of the picture, a baby lay. Passed the due date obviously.

Dr. Paige stared in disbelief once again. Lost in thought, it took the hand of one of her coworkers to bring her back.

"What should we do now, Dr.?"

"Cut the baby out. Do it now."

Everyone hurried around the operating room as the sedation was wearing off and the female Crank was starting to move. Surgeons cut the female Crank open and pulled the infant from her just as she let out a pricing shriek. The infant was rushed out just as the female Crank broke free, killing three people as she attempted to chase the infant down. A security guard shot the female Crank several times to take her life. The infant was cleaned and then handed to Dr. Paige.

"It's a girl, Dr."

Dr. Paige couldn't believe what she was seeing. The little girl had violet colored eyes that shone bright even beneath the white lights of the lab. The infant never cried. Not a single noise was made. The infant simply looked at Dr. Paige, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Should we send her down to the infant ward Dr. Paige?"

The answer was not what the lab assistant had expected.

"No. We need to test her. Find out if she's infected."

"And if she is?"

"We see how long she survives."

"Yes ma'am."

"Keep her in quarantine for now."

"Of course doctor."

The infant was then taken away. Her eyes never left Dr. Paige until they rounded the corner of the hall. Dr. Paige knew that this infant was going to prove interesting. Just didn't know how yet.

 **That's all for day one. Hoped you liked it!**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


	3. Lab Results

**_Hey guys! Welcome back! This is the last day of the beginning. I will bring in the older years next._**

 ** _~~Enjoy!~~_**

Day 2: Lab Results

Didn't take them long to get the infant into the quarantine area. It was almost as if the lab assistant ran to get the infant out of her arms. The only thing the infant and done, was stare at her. There was something about those bright violet eyes, something that, in weaker people, brought up a sense of fear. No one knew why yet but the lab assistant feared the day when they did find out.

The infant stayed in quarantine the entire night. Alone in the cold plastic crib, the infant appeared to sleep from time to time...but the attendant who was watching could have sworn it was the infant who was doing the watching. This little man was probably right, for that is what a Predator does. It watches until it times the perfect moment to strike...but that was all in theory, wasn't it? The infant couldn't do anybody any harm, at least not yet.

The attendant was startled when Dr. Paige came into the room that next morning. He had been staring into the eyes that belong to the infant. Hypnotized by the violet color...hypnotized by her doll like look for she never moved and she never cried. Her porcelain colored skin made it erie to be around her, at least for him attendant shook his head once Dr. Paige waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry doc."

"Next time you want to fall asleep with your eyes open do it on your own time."

"Yes ma'am."

"So tell me, how'd she do last night?"

The attendant scratched the back of his head.

"She slept off and on all night. Never made a peep."

"Did you feed her?"

"No ma'am. Even if she were hungry, I wouldn't know what to give her."

Dr. Paige sighed slightly as she stared at the infant. This was true. They knew little to nothing about this infant. There were so many questions that had yet to be answered.

 _You have my attention little one. Now give us some answers._

As if in answer to Dr. Paige's thoughts, the infant looked at her. The infant stared at her briefly before the infant's eyes dilated. The whites of her eyes were swallowed in darkness. Dr. Paige blinked hard in disbelief and had to look around her to see if anyone but her had seen the infant's eyes change. She was alone in this. The reason for the momentary and ever so slightly panic was that when Dr. Paige had opened her eyes again, the infant's eyes were back to normal. Maybe she was seeing things. The infant was normal, different, but normal. What she just saw? A reason for a better nights sleep.

Doubt is both a doctors and scientists worst enemy. Although Dr. Page was no sort of stranger when it came to doubt, but Dr. Page was, if anything, determined. Determination created confidence and that dear reader is where things get complicated. Dr. Page's skill, determination,, and false confidence, stemming from fear, is what drove her to find a cure for the worst man-made apocalypse to have ever been created. Sleep deprivation was the least of dr. Page's concerns. What they had to do next, was going to change the way they ran the maze trials. If this infant would have any sort of clue or even answers for a cure they would have to run any and all kinds of experiments and tests...but with eyes as hypnotizing as those violent ones, advancement would prove difficult. Dr. Page walked inside to the infant's crib, picking her up gently. Dr. Page was not very sure they could call this infant the baby or even a little girl for she felt as though this infant had another kind of category all to itself. Homosapien? Dr. Paige highly doubted it but the infant was nowhere near the definition of a Crank either. So what was this infant? Only one way to find out. Dr. Paige took the infant down to the lab and of course the assistants were in awe as the infant was laid up on the exam table. Who wouldn't be with eyes that glowed faintly and almost sparkle beneath the fluorescent lighting. Dr. Paige ordered her assistants to complete any and all tests needed to come up with a conclusive analysis on what this infant was and how it could help find a cure. No sooner had Dr. Paige entered the observation room did the lab techs unwrap the infant from its swaddle and all hell broke loose. The infant's eyes had gone black once again and she bared a set of needle sharp fangs to poor girl holding it. The girl couldn't set the infant down fast enough to keep it from tearing her throat out. The other lab assistant tried to escape but the infant jumped him too before he could reach the door. Dr. Paige couldn't move. The infant had devoured the blood of both techs before she could even sit in her observation chair. Dr. Paige was not afraid of much. She feared being infected but this? This was much more terrifying. Why? Because the infant had sat back down upon the exam table and nodded for Dr. Paige to come back. Dr. Paige sighed as she rubbed her forehead. This was not going to be as easy as she thought...maybe even impossible. The one thing she did know? If she wasn't careful, the infant could and would devour her too.

 _Fine. I'll come to you little one._

Dr. Paige needed answers and it seemed that the only way she was going to get them was to get them herself. Not a career move you want to have to make at this moment but it's a chance she head to take. So take it she did.

Dr. Paige took a steadying breath as she reached for the handle to the exam room. She opened the door as calmly as she could and walked in. It took everything in her not to look at the now almost mummified lab techs that were laying on the floor. The infant was looking at her, staring at her in fact and it was at this moment that Dr. Paige wondered if the infant ever blinked...but maybe that was something she really shouldn't think about. Dr. Paige reached for a couple of vials as she stepped over one of the bodies and carefully grabbed the needle to draw the blood with. She walked over to the infant slowly as those almost haunting eyes followed her every move.

 _Predator._

The only word Dr. Paige could think of that would describe the infant's actions and the infant itself. She pulled a chair beneath her she sat beside the infant. It was then that the infant sat up, suddenly becoming eye level with Dr. Page. She was taken aback for a moment. The infant was farther along than maybe they had originally thought...or was there a sudden and almost noticeable growth spurt. Dr. Paige shook her head slightly.

"You can't go around doing whatever it was you just did to people."

The infant seemed to shrug.

"We have to take samples of your blood in order to find out how you've changed."

The infant looked down at the needle in the doctor's hand.

"It'll hurt only a little. It'll be more like a pinch really."

The infant looked back up and seemed to nod as if giving Dr. Paige permission to take the samples. Dr. Paige sighed to herself. This was not going to go well...she just knew it.

End of the day 2: Not Good Enough

It took all day, a few deaths, and every test they could come up with to end up back where they started. Dr. Paige was no closer to understanding the infant than when the infant was first discovered. It was not clear that no matter how desperate they were, they weren't going to get anywhere today. It wasn't good enough. There were now more questions to be answered instead of having answers to questions they already had. The decision? Round up the immune. It's time to move forward.

 _ **Well, that's all for now! All your questions will be answered...at some point. Read and rates appreciated.**_

 _ **~~leave some love~~**_


	4. The First Encounter

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me. Here's the next and maybe exciting part.**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

I've lost track of the days. I'm not even really sure what a day is anymore. They've had me locked up inside these four very dull white walls for so long that my skin itches for the Sun. I love the dark don't get me wrong. I could see in it unlike the humans around me.

I say humans because I am technically a Crank. I am infected but for some reason I am different. They take me in and out of this room day in and day out taking vial upon vial upon vial of blood just to test it. I've become an experiment in and of itself. Every time they try to find answers they only end up with more questions. I can't answer anything. All I know is that from some of the books my friend Thomas has read to me, is that I am or could be considered a modern-day vampire. They call me mg1 but I've always longed for a real name. Thomas calls me One or sometimes Meg. It's a joke based upon my clinical term but I'm okay with it.

I have been angry with Dr. Paige and her lab assistant's for so long that I forgot to feel anything else. I'm angry all the time and I hate what they're trying to do. Personally, I hope they never find a cure. This condemned death is your own fault. You as a human being should have known that a weaponized virus would go wrong.

It wasn't until I met Thomas that I felt a sort of peace in myself and no longer wanted to tear the throats out of everyone I've known. I simply wished for it to just end, at least for me. Thomas is trying his best to educate me, to help me understand the world around me where Dr. Paige and her minions have done nothing for me. I don't talk, I don't read, but I know how to kill and the sad part is that I like it.

I've been put through my own kind of Trials. I've been tested for how long it is I can go without blood, I've been tested on my strength, my endurance, my everything. I am a lab rat and nothing more. If they weren't afraid I would die on the table they'd cut me open and dissect me. I am a subject of study. I'm not a person. I've never really thought I could be. I don't want to be normal. I don't want to be cured. I don't know how many times I have to say that but it seems that I have to say it all the time. If I were being honest. I'm scared, but not of people, nor of anything that'll happen to me. I'm simply afraid of the day that Dr. Paige finds the answer she's looking for.

She seems honest and kind, desperate, but kind nonetheless. Sure I hate her but I'm not going to kill her either. She brought me into this world and I'm not entirely sure that I want to take her out of it.

Today seems to be different. Thomas usually makes his rounds to check on me right about now but he's late. He's never late. It was then that I heard arguments, yelling, cuss words, and if I didn't know any better, desperation. I heard the door of the cell close behind me. You know, for an institution that was afraid of me breaking out, they sure had some really thin walls. In the cell they had thrown a boy. Someone who is angry, tired, and upset. I'm used to them bringing people in here. They do it all the time. People come in, people go out, blah, blah, blah. I don't know what happens to them though. I assume they go into the maze but I haven't heard of anybody going in yet, or rather...surviving it.

I was sent there once. Spent three years, maybe, inside of the concrete walls I had assumed would be my real cage...but that was a few years ago. I don't know what it looks like now. I knew the maze back when it was first built. When the walls were still fresh and the grass hadn't yet grown tall. Back when the doors never shut and the grievers we're left to roam about freely. I've never been afraid of those fat metallic worms. They were easy to deconstruct and so very easy to scare. Course that would be my fault. They're designed from the virus that lives inside of me so on a technicality, maybe they are me, a different version of me, who knows. It was in the few years that I was there that I learned that if you act like a predator, they tend to leave you alone. I know that's not easy for a human to do as fear is second nature for you.

It was in this moment that Thomas appeared in front of my door, the only glass part of my room. He seemed distracted and anxious almost. I tapped on the glass door and he jumped. I looked at him confused as he rubbed the back of his head in apology. Something seemed off about the way he looked at the clipboard in his hand. He was looking it over carefully, depression evident on his face. Thomas is the only one I really talk to. I don't always choose the right words so I have chosen to remain silent most of the time. I learn better that way. I'm less confused nowadays but I have my moments. Thomas looked up at me as he sighed.

"We don't have time for much today. I have a lot of work to do in the lab. So if you'd like, we can go for a walk in the building or just talk."

I thought about it a moment.

"Can we do both?"

In all honesty, I wish we could go outside. I haven't seen the Sun in years as Dr. Paige has stopped letting me visit her. She's almost cut off all contact with me. Which is odd. I don't care a whole lot but I haven't been getting out as much so it's annoying. Thomas smiled as he pulled his I.D. tag to the scanner. The door opened slowly and he stepped aside as I walked out.

"You know what happens if you lose it while you're out right?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I had a plan for getting out of here anyway, so why not behave.

"No worries, Tommy. I'll mind my manners just for you."

His smile was strained even though it was sincere. He headed off in the direction of what I like to call the graveyard. It was the part of the lab where the infected were kept. Each one a little better or a little worse off than the last. I feel bad for them. Each one slowly losing their mind to the virus. I don't know what happens when I feed...not any more. Dr. Paige starves me until I snap. Either she's running out of feeders or she's testing me. I last longer each time it happens though. Don't get me wrong, adults could burn in hell, but children? I wanted them cured just so I could hate them later. A twisted part of me I'm sure, but when you've never known love, you tend not to care about anyone. I just don't hate kids. I find that rude. I don't talk much as I've mentioned yet...Thomas is one of the only people I do talk to. I think I've mentioned that already but I'm not sure.

I looked into the cell like room of a little girl about the age of six. She looked tired and lonely as she laid on her cot. The only thing keeping her company was a tattered old rabbit. I tilted my head as she rolled over to face the wall. The bite mark and the black veins showed slightly underneath her dress. The mark was on her rib cage and with as dark as her blood was I knew it wouldn't be long until she was fully changed. A shame that would be.

"Meg."

Thomas's call pulled me from my thoughts. I looked at him as he nodded towards a lab door.

"I want to take a quick blood sample before we get too far, okay?"

"Sure."

I walked over to him and followed him into room. I sat in the chair as Thomas prepared to take my blood.

"You seem a little upset today Tommy. What's wrong?"

Thomas smiled and then sighed as he sat beside me, needle in hand.

"They've brought in some new kids today. Some older, some younger, all scared and angry at us."

"Not that you can blame them Tommy. This place, what you do, it's all overboard. W.I.C.K.E.D is not as honest as they claim to be…"

I stopped. Nothing I said could change his mind on how he felt about all of this. He'd have to see it to believe it.

"You know we're just looking for a cure. They can help us just as we can help them."

I rolled my eyes as he began taking blood from my arm.

"Where does it end Thomas? I've heard the stories from the children who are brought here. They snatch them from their parents, sometimes I the middle of the night, and then imprison them here only to send them out to their deaths."

"The doors close at sundown now. The Grievers can't get to them. They can only get them when they adventure out in the day."

I could feel my anger rising. The creatures were created using my strain of the virus so it felt like I was responsible for the deaths of so many.

"If you want the truth of what really goes on here Thomas...go look at the maze trials information file in Dr. Paige's office. The key is under the velvet of the lamp on her desk. Then opt for the open position with Teresa on the third floor. Then you'll understand...but only then."

Thomas sighed heavily in defeat. He'd do as I said. He cares too much for the people he's around for him not to. Once I was given a bandage for my arm, Thomas placed the vial in the pocket of his shirt. My blood was much darker than that of a humans but it wasn't black either. It was more burgundy than red. I followed Thomas out of the room just as his pager went off.

"My apologies Meg. I must answer this. Mind staying in a cell with new arrivals?"

I shrugged.

"It's fine. Just make it snappy."

Thomas nodded as he hurried to the arrival hall behind my room. He opened a cell for me and I walked in.

"I'll be right back."

"Sure you will."

Thomas began to say something when the boy I heard from earlier spoke up.

"Hey! You! Tell me where the bloody hell I am right now!"

Thomas turned around.

"You've been brought here to W.I.C.K.E.D. in hopes of finding a cure."

I rolled my eyes and did that thing with my hands in mock of him. I had heard this speech one too many times. I knew every line. You know what the kids come back with? 'That doesn't tell me anything! You have no right to hold me here! Let me go!' You want to know what people should say to the kids? 'Welcome to the maze. We're going to stress you out as much as possible in order to help ourselves. Enjoy the ride.' Maybe that's just me though. The boy hollered after Thomas as he left. I sat against the wall as I pulled my hair from the ponytail I had had it in. My head had begun to hurt again. I was hungry and with no way to fix it. Awesome.

"They didn't snatch ya up did they?"

I had kept my eyes closed from the moment we got to the hall. I really didn't want to frighten the poor thing...or did I? Nah. Not something I'm in the mood for currently. I don't talk much so this kid wasn't getting any answers from me.

"Ya deaf 'er something?"

I almost rolled my eyes.

"Ya can hear me can't ya? I think ya can. Name's Newt. What's your's?"

My name? Mg1. At least that's all I knew of other than the one's Thomas calls me. I guess I don't have a name. So answering his question was pointless.

"Fine. Be a stubborn old cod fish then."

Was that supposed to be an insult? I'm confused.

"Worst insult ever."

"Got ya to talk didn't it?

He had a point. It wasn't a very good point but a point nonetheless. I turned away from him to face the wall. I wanted to look at something, just not him.

"Now that I know ya can hear me and speak to me how about that name?"

Persistent wasn't he?

"I don't have one. Not a real name any way."

"Ya ain't gotta name? Everyone has name. If ya don't wanna tell me, fine. I'll start guessing and ya just stop me when I'm right, hm?"

"You'll be at this forever. I don't have a name."

He ignored me. Newt started rambling off names one right after another. I sighed and shook my head. Not only was he annoying but he was overly friendly for someone locked in a cage. I rubbed my forehead after about an hour. Thomas hadn't come back and I wasn't doing well. I needed to feed and needed to do it soon but I need this stop first.

"Will you shut up already?!"

I snapped at him just as I turned around, my hands slapping against the glass as I did so.

"I don't have a name! So shut it!"

Newt stared at me for a moment as my heavy breathing began to calm. Then he continued to stare. Now I was pissed off. Now I lost it. My eyes dilated, turning into the black holes I figured were a reflection of my heart. My fangs grew and I roared at him...if you could call that a roar. But Newt never flinched. He just stood there, leaned up against the wall, staring at me. I growled as I dragged my nails down the glass. They left marks but the glass never faltered. They've upgraded their containments, good to know.

"Absolutely beautiful."

I stood straight. The comment took me aback. I had been called a great many things but beautiful wasn't one of them. My eyes went back to normal and my fangs retracted. I tilted my head in confusion as my arms dropped to my sides. I'm sure I looked ridiculous at this point I'm not sure I cared. I don't get it. I see fear in everyone, even Thomas, but Newt? I saw admiration, curiosity, and something else I couldn't describe. He walked towards the glass and leaned forward as if he were examining me.

"What are ya?"

That question pained me. It wasn't question I liked answering because the answer was always…

"Your worst nightmare."

He scoffed, laughed even. I lowered my eyes to the floor and wrapped a hand around my arm.

"I'm an infected of sorts. The first true mutation to have occurred. I feed like a vampire, I'm super strong, I can see in the dark, and I've been a lab rat for as long as I can remember."

"Ya never been outside?"

I shook my head and he laughed.

"Not missing much. It's a hell hole really. Cranks every where ya look. Sounds like paradise right?"

I smiled. For the first time in a long time, I felt just the slightest bit happy.

"There is it."

I rolled my eyes as he smiled back.

"How come ya ain't lost it like the rest of 'em?"

"Like I said, I'm different."

"Ya ain't kidding on that one. Ya a bit scary though. With the black eye thing."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"They've done something to my dad haven't they?"

"You're father was with you when they brought you here?"

"Yeah. We were on our way to the Right Arm when they captured us."

Newt crossed his arms, his chest puffing out ever so slightly as he did so. I was silent for a moment. He wasn't lost in my eyes as everyone else was when they looked straight at me. Thomas never looks me in the eye, he faints if he does, which was weird. Newt's eyes were fixed on mine. His cheerful demeanor gone as suddenly as it came. I still saw curiosity in those dark brown orbs. They reminded me of the color of coffee just before you put creamer in it. They were a good offset to that pale brown hair of his, it could almost pass for blond or even red in the right light. Sadness was what I felt next. An emotion I rarely feel but am familiar with somehow. I shook my head. I had theories on what happened to the parents who were captured but none of them were good nor proven true. I simply shook my head.

"I don't know, Newt. I really don't."

 **Well then. Guess what happens next? That's right. Or wrong. Who knows?! Stay tuned to find out. Read and rates appreciated.**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


	5. Out of the Norm

**Hey guys! Here's the next part of the story. Thank you for sticking with me so far. You guys are awesome.**

 _ **~~Enjoy~~**_

"Why have they brought us here?"

His tone was almost cold. The warm and fuzzy tone was now gone. I looked at him. His gaze had shifted from me, to the door Thomas had gone through. I wasn't entirely sure that he wanted the answer to that question but if he was going to be this...what was it called again...bipolar? Yeah, that sounds right. If he was going to be this bipolar then I had no reason to be any different towards him than I did anyone else here.

"W.I.C.K.E.D. is looking at the antibodies of the immune in order to find a cure for the Flare."

"Ya seem chummy with the best of 'em."

Was he serious? Thomas was nice, sure, but a friend? Pffft. No. Do I look like I get attached to people? Answer's no.

"Calling me a friend of theirs is like calling a fully turned Crank curable. It's not a thing. Completely impossible."

"Nothing's impossible."

"I guess it just depends on the thing."

Newt nodded just a Thomas walked out. Thomas was looking around as if he was worried that someone was looking for him. Which was weird mind you but whatever. Thomas walked back over to me and smiled.

"Ready to continue?"

I nodded as Thomas opened the glass cage. I walked out and waved at Newt as we walked away. He shook his head at me and I shrugged. I looked at Thomas once we rounded a corner only to find him staring at me. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he tapped his nose.

"I barely know the kid Tommy."

"It doesn't take much you know."

"I don't do feelings remember?"

"Maybe you're just too stubborn."

"I don't have a heart, remember?"

"You couldn't be alive if you didn't have a heart. You'd be dead. Don't be crazy."

I rolled my eyes. What if I told him I was born without one? That Dr. Paige and her minions had transplanted one in my chest for appearances sake. What would he say then? What would he say to the fact that every time they test a cure on me, something about me changes? Like the virus in me adapts and changes in order to survive.

You think I'm kidding, don't you? Then riddle me this; why is my beautiful blond hair turning a nice and delicious shade of red? It's not stained from all the blood that's been on it. It's not random enough. The only saving grace on that is that it's only the under layers turning colors. That's the bottom half of my scalp mind you.

Thomas turned another corner and scanned his I.D. badge. I'd never been to this part of the lab before.

 _When was this wing built? I could have sworn this was a wall yesterday...wait...do I remember yesterday?_

Thomas all but pulled me into the next hallway. I looked at him and he stared down at me. Yes, he was taller. The top of my head was even with his nose. Get over it. I tilted my head as he grabbed my shoulders.

"There's something important that I need to show you."

"Easy there big guy. You'll break the skin if you dig your nails into my skin any harder."

"Sorry."

Thomas's grip loosened slightly only to lean his forehead against mine.

"Tommy?"

"There's something you need to see. It's important."

I nodded.

"Okay, Tommy. Just chill. Lead the way."

He grabbed my hand and all but ran down several different hallways all whilst dragging me with him. I would keep up if I knew where he was going. The hand thing though, not okay with it. Thomas stopped at an observation room.

"There's a one sided mirror in the other room. We can watch and not been seen here."

Thomas didn't give me a chance to answer him as he opened the door and dragged me into the room.

"Tommy? What's going on?"

"You were right. About everything."

"Did you sneak into Dr. Paige's office while I was talking to Newt?"

"Yes. Okay, maybe it wasn't the best of times…"

"Ya think?!"

"Shhh...look Okay? I'm sorry. I just didn't think that I'd get another shot at it."

I kind of nodded in agreeance. There was very little time that the Doctor wasn't in. Can't blame him much...but I do blame him some.

"That's only the half of it."

"Do what?"

"Come look."

Thomas walked over to the window...mirror...whatever. I followed him and stood beside him as the lights in the other room came on. I covered my mouth to keep from roaring at the creature behind the glass. My eyes dilated into their black orbs. Thomas grabbed the back of neck in comfort as I fought everything in me not to destroy the glass and rid the world of the abomination in front of me. There, chained to the wall, was the little girl I saw earlier...but she wasn't a little girl any more. Her pitch black hair had gone paperwhite. Her nails had grown into daggers. Her pretty copper colored eyes reflected the darkness in mine...and her fangs...oh god she had fangs. She screeched, loudly, trying to roar and it not coming out right. Her veins were black and at the surface but her face? A sunken in replica of the painting "The Scream". The only difference between them were her teeth. They were black and jagged. Like they replaced them with shards of glass. She pulled at her chains as Dr. Paige approached her. They never gave way so the Doctor sat in a chair near her. She was talking but i couldn't hear her. Lord knows I didn't want to either.

"What have they done Thomas?"

"They couldn't cure her so they injected her with your blood to try and pass on your mutation to her."

"I may be a monster Thomas but I am not this...this...thing."

"I know."

"Look at her…"

"I'm sorry. The report says that the subjects they inject don't live long. They either pull their fangs out or tear themselves apart. I don't get it."

I shut my eyes and looked away as the little girl tore her own arms off and lunged at Dr. Paige only to be shot in the head. Thomas ran over to a nearby trash can and lost it. So much for lunch. I shook my head. I could feel my eyes return to normal as everyone in the other room stormed out and away...leaving the dead girl to lie in a pool of her own blood. I guess her appearance explains why the Grievers looked so bad.

I felt awful. No one deserves to be that kind of thing. What they had turned her into was a living nightmare. Makes me wonder what would happen if they used my blood for a cure. Maybe that was the point though. They weren't looking for a cure, they were looking to make more of me. Were they looking to help the infected to survive or make super soldiers just like me? You already know my opinion. If this is what an infected person looks like with just my blood injected into them, imagine what they would do if my blood was turned into a cure. I hate to think about it now. I walked over to Thomas as he stood up, wiping his mouth as he did so.

"What are they thinking Tommy?"

"I don't know Meg. They can't think this is a good idea."

"I need answers Tommy. To questions I shouldn't even have. What do we do?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we head back to your room and I'll see if I can dig up anything to tell you tomorrow?"

I nodded as he opened the door. Thomas looked around to make sure we wouldn't be seen and we headed back towards the section door we had entered earlier. I wrapped my arms around myself. I never really felt cold. I could get chilled, sure, but not cold. This was the first time I felt like my blood itself had ice in it. I wasn't afraid of much but now I was afraid of what I was and what they wanted others to be. We walked past Newt again just as they had given him dinner. The lab tech waved at us and I glared at him. He dropped his hand quickly and all but ran away from us. Thomas sighed as Newt walked over the glass nearest to us.

"Ya okay there Vi?"

I looked at him as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Vi?"

"Oh, yeah. Seeing as how ya said ya didn't really have a name, I thought Violet was sorta clever seeing as how that's the color of your eyes and everything."

I shrugged slightly. I kind of liked it. Much better than Meg or One if you ask me.

"You know, that's not half bad."

That's Thomas for you. Chiming in at every opportunity.

"So do ya like it?"

I smiled slightly.

"I love it Newt. Thank you. Seems like they decided to feed you after all huh?"

"If ya could call this crap food."

"It's more than what I get. You should eat it. You'll need to keep your strength up should they decided to come get you tonight."

"Think it's edible do ya?"

I shrugged as Thomas crossed his arms.

"I eat the food here all the time. It's edible but not great. If you need something else, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Awfully friendly for someone who's had me locked in here for the second time."

"I had nothing to do with that. You shouldn't have tried to escape in the middle of the day."

I rolled my eyes.

"Enough you two. Let's go Tommy. I would like to eat tonight if they so choose to feed me."

Thomas nodded as Newt sat on the floor to eat. I noted a small vent behind him on the wall. If his cell was directly behind my room, then maybe we could talk. For a little while any way. Thomas and rounded the corner and went back down the hallway. He opened my glass door and I walked in as he smiled.

"I'll see what kind of answers I can come up with and then come talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure Thomas. Something to explain this would be better than nothing."

Thomas nodded as leaned over to adjust his shoe. The vial of blood that he had taken earlier had fallen to the floor. We stared at it for a moment. My blood was a darker red than the red color of a normal person's blood would look. Knowing this, the color of the blood in the vial we expected to see was simply a darker red and yet...the blood we were staring at was same color black as that of a Crank's. Now Thomas and both had the same questions: How and why? I looked at Thomas the same time he looked at me.

"Well don't just stand there Tommy. Go look at it."

"You're really weird, you know that?"

I pulled that really kind of look. The blank face look with one raised eyebrow. Yeah, that look. Thomas picked up the vial and looked at it carefully.

"It looks like the blood we pull from other infected patients."

 _Prisoners more like._

"I can see that captain obvious. Note you're gonna tell me my eyes are glowing."

"They always do that."

"My point. I don't get it though. Why is it black now?"

"I've always thought that the virus was alive in it's own way. It kind of is if I'm being honest. The way it grows it's root like structure and keeps its host alive even when they've grown attached to walls or such."

"Yeah...you've lost me."

I knew very little about Cranks. The way he was describing them it was as if the virus was more like a parasite and that was making my head hurt. It was making me feel gross. Okay? I was an infected and he's calling the virus a parasite. Ew. Just...ew.

"That's okay. You don't like science much anyway."

"Too true."

"I'm going to look into this quietly. Think I can get you into my lab section tomorrow?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

I glared at him as I reached over and dug into my bread slice on my plate. I picked up a red pill and held it in his face.

"I stop getting these fake substitutes. I want fresh blood bags, 3 times a day or all at once. If I find another one of these god forsaken pills in my food again, I'm going to kill you, and I'll like it."

I could feel my eyes dilate as Thomas took the pill from me.

"I can't promise that Meg...uh...Violet."

I growled lightly I fought the urge to let my fangs grow. Thomas threw his hands up. After all these years, he was still afraid of me. Not much, but enough.

"Fine. I'll do what I can." He walked out of my room and walked away in a hurry. I heard a slight chuckle emanate from the vent I now remembered connected to Newt's cell.

"Something funny blood bag?"

"Just the two of ya. Sound like an married couple ya do."

"Uh no. Thomas is more like a brother if he is anything to me."

"If?"

I sighed as I began to eat my bread and my soup. If you could call it soup.

"I don't really do the whole caring thing. I hate adults and have a strong sense of responsibility for young children. I didn't get to be a kid and adults are responsible for the Flare outbreak in the first place."

I carried my try over to the vent and sat down just as an assistant scanned his I.D. badge to lower the strong door over my glass door.

"What was that?"

"An overly cautious newbie. The glass door has an electric grid on it on my side. I can't touch it so why bother?"

"They do seem to like to over do things here don't they?"

"That they do. I don't blame him though. I could punch a hole in the wall of I wanted to but your cell would either slow me down or stop me. Not sure how they reinforced the glass on those yet, but I'll figure it out. Eventually."

"Not much hope for escape then is there?"

"Sorry."

"I figured as much. Out of curiosity, what's a substitution pill?"

I frowned and wrinkled my nose is disgust at the thought of them.

"They're pills designed to sate my hunger or rather thirst for blood."

"Vampire."

I smiled. A weird feeling but I was beginning to like it.

"More like blood thirsty Crank but I'll take the compliment."

"You're nothing like those monsters. They kill people for the fun it. Ya do it to to survive. Big difference."

I sat my tray down as looked at the vent.

"Why aren't you scared of me like everyone else?"

"What makes ya think I'm not?"

"Really?"

He chuckled.

"Not a bit. Ya see, you've got more human in ya than the real Cranks do. That makes you less scary. Then there's those glow in the dark orbs of yours. They're mesmerizing I give you that, but something about them...about you...makes me feel safe."

My turn to laugh and I laughed hard. Insanity was his middle name. Hell, I'd throw Thomas to the Cranks if it bought me more time. This guy was crazy.

"Come on now. Ya asked!"

I shook my head as I smiled.

"Safe is the polar opposite of what I am. You got a death wish or something?"

"Not in the least. But laugh it up. I don't believe for one second that you're as bad as you try to be."

I stared at the ground as I leaned my head against the wall. Thomas was the only person I was nice to. The other Elites, except for Aris, were annoying. Not that it matters much. Thomas and Teresa were the only two here and I hated Teresa. She was so focused on poor little me my parents are cranks that she doesn't even consider that there could be another alternative. Cure only. Nothing chance I get I'm killing her. Ib won't feed from her. She probably tastes like sour grapes...whatever they were. I'm getting off track...what was it he said? Not as bad as I try to be? Hm. Funny...I didn't know I was trying. Product of my surroundings I guess. Maybe I was good and just didn't know it. Maybe I'll start acting friendly to everyone and make lots of friends. I shiver at the thought. Sweet was not in my vocabulary...or was it?

"Vi?"

Newts voice sounded concerned so I looked back at the vent and sighed.

"Yeah?"

"There's no way out of here...is there?"

I had plan. It wasn't a very one but it was a plan nonetheless.

"Really just depends on whether or not you think they'll bring you back again."

"That's a no then."

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

I knew Newt didn't know me very well. I knew asking about the outside world was out of character for me but...I was curious.

"What's it like outside? Like out there in the world."

"Pretty shitty if ya ask me."

"But...I did ask you."

"Ya have zero sense of sarcasm don't ya?"

"What's sarcasm?"

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Not in the least."

Next thing I heard from Newt was laughter. He was trying to keep it quiet but he was failing, miserably I might add.

"I'm so glad to have been able to entertain you. Now would you please explain this sarcasm?"

Newt cleared his throat so he could compose himself.

"Sorry. I just can't believe that ya have no idea about what sarcasm is."

"Funny. I get it. Move on."

"Yeah yeah. Grumpy. Geeze. Sarcasm is a way of saying something that mocks someone, something, or situation. It's even used to show someone disrespect."

"Hm...not sure I like this sarcasm."

"Pffft. Most people don't or simply ignore it. The world has gone to shit and I was mocking your curiosity of it. Not in a bad way but rather in a way that meant it's bad, you know that, and that it hasn't changed."

"Oh…"

I pulled my knees as close to my chest as I could get them, setting my wrists on my knees as I did so.

"I'm sorry if I upset ya or something."

I sighed slightly.

"I haven't seen the Sun in what feels like forever. I haven't felt it's warmth or seen it's light. I haven't seen it rain in what feels like forever either. I haven't felt the cold or wet of it. I haven't even felt a breeze in that same long period of time. I miss them, Newt. I can barely remember them as I've lived inside these walls my whole life. I just wanted to make sure that I remembered them correctly. That's all."

Newt grew quiet. I'm sure he couldn't find the words he wanted so he chose not to speak at all. I had started fiddling with my nails when Newt started speaking again. He was telling me about the world outside as though it were a story. His words were warm and slow. They carried a hint of sympathy but I didn't care. I closed my eyes as I tried to picture myself outside of the maze and as far away from the lab a possible...and for the first time in a long time, I fell asleep

 **Well that's out for this time. Stay tuned to see what happens next.**

 **Note: when Newt goes into the maze he's losing all of ya's. He's written in the book that way but it's driving me and I'm sure you guys insane. Once in the maze he will only use it when appropriate.**

 **Read and rates appreciated.**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


	6. Confusion awaits you reader!

**_Hey guys! Welcome back! Sorry it took so long. I have been really super busy...you've no idea. I'm ready to die...but here is a confusing and fast paced chapter for you so I can leave you with as many questions as possible. Totally my job. ~Enjoy~_**

Dreams are warm and happy. They make you feel safe and loved. Bad dreams are sad or upsetting. They make you feel anything but happy. Nightmares are scary. They are filled with everything that makes you feel terrified. They say a dream is a wish your heart makes. So what does that say about mine?

I see a girl locked in a cage. She's crying. Desperate to be free. Then that's when I see it. A giant hand with daggers for nails grab the top of the cage. The hand is black as night and drags the caged girl into the darkness it had come from. Next I hear a painful scream. An animalistic growl comes moments later. Then I see her. Free and slowly walking towards me. Her eyes are violet in color and glow amidst the darkness. She stops once in the light. Her hair the color of fresh drawn blood, her fanged smile as white as a ghost, and her skin is almost translucent. The talons attached to the end of her fingers are short. Cat like even. They motion for me. I wonder if I should go to her but I have no control over my own feet. So to her I go. I feel no fear of her. In fact, I feel nothing.

I stop beside her and turn to a mirror that has suddenly appeared. Nothing is making any sense. I look at my reflection. I'm smaller than the other girl who has taken a spot directly behind me. I couldn't make out the features of her face before and I'm surprised to see that she is me. She takes a step forward and disappears. My eyes dilate, my fangs grow, the bottom half of my hair grows red, and my nails grow slightly longer and to a point. I'm left with a feeling of confusion. I knew what I looked like to others...I didn't have to see it.

I looked at the floor for no more than a moment before looking back at the mirror. It was there that I saw myself in human form standing next to me. If I could currently speak, I'd be at a loss for words. The two images walked away holding hands. They are merging into one as they walked away. A distant voice can be heard…

 _They were twins doctor._

Then a voice a barely recognised.

 _One devoured the other to survive. Poor little thing. She never stood a chance._

A heavy sigh came next.

 _Two sets of DNA...one immune, one infected...one crazy mutation...how will we ever cure her?_

I couldn't hear what was next said and I was only catching part of the conversation but the last was almost whispered in my ear.

 _She is already immune. Two became one. The virus is her immunity. If we could isolate the specific gene mutation and formulate a new and less lethal version of the virus, I bet we could save us all. Such a beautiful little gift to have been given to such cruel people._

I knew her voice. It was warm much like the dark haired lady who treated me with the same tenderness and love as you would treat your own children with.

 _We must keep this from Dr. Paige. She cannot know about this. We must protect this child the same way the virus protects her. Keeps her alive._

I could suddenly feel a set of arms pull me close.

 _Yes, Dr. Cooper. This will be just between us._

A small kiss on the forehead and then the arms left me.

 _Until we meet again little one. Until we meet...again…_

Everything around me faded into darkness. I reached for the mirror but it was no longer there. I understood nothing. I was alone. Loneliness was a feeling I had grown used to. Thomas was my friend but we weren't very close. I knew nothing about him and he knew little of me. He was chosen as an elite to replace those in charge of W.I.C.K.E.D. as they grew old or became infected. I grew to hate everyone in my life. How could I not? I'm a lab rat who causes fear in all she meets. I'm not treated warmly. They were just tired of losing employees. They thought me a monster so I became one. I was born one...wasn't I?

Then off in the distance I could see Newt. Waving to me like an excited school boy seeing his best friend for the first time all summer. He was smiling. So overly happy to see me. Why? He ran towards me and grabbed me in a really tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay. I thought you were dead."

Dead? Why dead?

He pushed me away and started shaking me by the shoulders. His image began to fade but the insane shaking did not.

 _She's not waking up Tommy...it's been...what have they done?_

His voice was fading.

 _She has to feed Newt...not just lying around…_

Thomas was here too. Wonder why.

 _...much choice then...I'll do it...straight from me...a slow drip...an I.V...I'll be fine…_

Newt's voice was gone. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I began to choke. I clawed the empty space around me. Anything to feel air in my lungs again. Then suddenly...a warm and familiar taste ran a crossed my tongue. I gasped for air slowly and little by little it came back. Panic had come and gone. I laid down to catch my breath. That taste was still in my mouth. It reminded me of blood but it was...smoother. Tastier in fact. I closed my eyes to enjoy the flavor of it only to find my body heavy and in pain…

I opened my eyes to low lit lights of a celled hospital room. A small tube was taped to the side of my cheek keeping the end of it in my mouth. The tube had a red tint to it and that odd flavor was still present. It took me a moment to look around the room. In a chair not far from my bed, was Newt. One arm stuck out as the other supported his sleeping head. I recognised the room now. Thomas was usually the one on the giving end of the tube. I sighed softly as I looked at myself. I was covered in bite marks. Human bite marks. Of course they starved me for an eradication of Cranks. A mission I always refuse. A mission they always win. I go every time. They starve me, drug me, then set me loose. Apparently I'm obedient at that time. I don't really know. I never remember the trips. I just wake up here. In this room. In this bed. Strapped down like a crazy person as if i couldn't rip them right off. I started to pull at my wrist strap just as Newt shifted in his chair. I stopped as his eyes began to open. His eyes lit up as he saw me. I smiled slightly and waved as best I could. He half ran to me, causing the chair to move pretty far when jumped out of it.

"Thank God you're alright."

I scoffed.

"Like God had anything to do with it."

"Ya never know."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me. I might just do it."

I laughed lightly and winced at the slight pain that was still present in my rib cage.

"Seriously though Vi, what in the bloody hell happened to ya? One minute you're fast asleep in the middle of my life story and the next you're gone. Only to end up dragging yourself through the hallway bleeding like no one's business. I was so worried about ya."

He was frustrated. Scared even. Not of me but for me. Funny, I just met him yesterday.

"Vi."

I looked up at him. His eyes looked wet. It seemed as though tears were threatening to form.

"What happened to ya?"

I shrugged.

"This is the sixth or seventh time this has happened. All I know is that they take me to places with high Crank counts and drop me off. I get rid of them but I don't remember how. It's a cheap remedy for the poorer populations...but I don't see the point. They make me go. I don't know how or why they want me to. But that's all I do know."

Newt looked down at my hand where a bite mark was almost healed.

"Will they scar?"

"No. They eventually completely heal over. They'll disappear at some point. Could you untie me now?"

"Sure."

Newt undid the restraints. I stretched and then pulled the covers over my chest. It wasn't needed. It was just a habit.

"Thank you Newt."

"For?"

He grabbed his chair and brought it close to the bed before sitting back down.

"Feeding me."

"Oh. Yeah. That. No problem. You'd have done the same for me. If I was a Crank and all."

I smiled.

"Why are you so nice to me? You barely know me."

"I don't need to know ya. I knew the moment I saw ya that there was more to ya than that virus."

"Crazy says what?"

He punched my arm lightly.

"I mean it. It was weird. I felt safe and ya felt familiar. I don't understand it much myself but it is what it is."

"You know you're pretty tasty, I could just drink you dry and leave your mummified corpse for Thomas to find. I am still pretty hungry after all."

Newt leaned over to me his face inches away from mine.

"You're not scary. Get used to it."

"Are my eyes dilated?"

"Yep."

"And the black eyes and pointy fangs don't bother you?"

"Not in the least."

"Why?"

"It's a mask. It's not who ya really are, it's just who you're forced to be. You've just given up on yourself."

"But I like this part of me."

He smiled and pressed his lips against my ear. His voice was now a soft whisper.

"So do I."

I felt a heat rise in my cheeks. I was confused about the feeling but I wasn't given a chance to think about it. Newt suddenly rubbed his face against mine.

"Ya really had us worried Vi."

As uncomfortable with him in my personal space as I was, I let it go. It was sort of...nice. He was really warm and it was somehow comforting.

"For the love god Newt stop being over dramatic. It's not like I can get infected or anything."

"That's not the point Vi. We've talked about this."

Wait...what?

"We have?"

"Yeah. A few days ago. You've been in and out of consciousness for two weeks."

My eyes went wide in shock.

"I've been in here for two weeks?!"

Newt moved his head away from mine as I practically yelled at him. He rubbed his ear and made a face at me.

"That's my ear ya know."

"My bad."

"But yeah. We've been sharing things and swapping stories and such. Ya really don't remember?"

I shook my head and he sighed.

"Sorry Newt."

He shrugged slightly.

"It's not real important. Your stories were pretty out there."

I rolled my eyes.

"I've been a lab rat my whole life. How normal can my stories be?"

"This is true. How about we make a deal?"

"Like?"

"I'll be the feeder they send ya when you're at your limit on the condition that ya learn when to stop."

I raised an eyebrow in both interest and curiosity.

"And why would either of us do that?"

Newt crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed at me.

"I need to be able to trust ya and ya need blood more often than ya care to admit."

I looked away from him. I have been numb to almost everything and everyone for a long time. Yet Newt has the ability to currently make me feel guilty. What was it about this human that made me...what's the word...oh yeah, submissive. I had the dominant personality. Who was he to make such a demand? He wasn't really asking. He was just being nice. I looked back over at him and growled. Anger had become evident upon my face.

"I will not bend to your will. Your image of what I should be can burn in hell."

I snarled. An animalistic quality really but I can't control it either. Newt stood up from the chair quickly and I sat up as well. Ready to stand against him. He leaned down to my face and hooked his index finger under my chin. His aura changed. I could feel the shift like an anvil had been sat upon my chest. His dark brown eyes seemed black and his voice deepened as he narrowed his eyes back at me.

"I wasn't asking, Violet. Ya will learn to control your thirst or I'll request to be sent to another cell and we'll never see each other again. I have not sat by your side for the last two weeks just so ya can go getting an attitude with me. I am not one of these lab guys that ya can run off with a little growl."

He leaned in closer to me. I guess this was Newt's darker side. His submissive behavior was mostly an act. I can see that now. But why does his lack of fear excite me so? My breath caught as his lips hovered over mine. I had stopped growling at this point.

"Or maybe ya really are just a pathetic excuse for a lab rat."

Excuse me?

"I think your more afraid of me then you let on...little human…"

I smiled as my fangs slid past my lower lip. I could feel my eyes shift slightly. I had already thought them dilated so what did they do? Newt had taken a step back when I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I couldn't stop myself from sliding onto floor as an almost purring sound emanated from somewhere deep within me. Newt had already taken his end of the I.V. out of his arm when I removed the tube from my mouth. No control. I could hear Newt calling my name as I crouched down and leaned upon my hands much the same way as a tiger would before pouncing on its prey. For a moment, I felt fear. The sudden realization that something was controlling me and it had an overriding function over my own mind. Painful. Fighting against it was like holding on to an electric fence and not letting go. Panic. I mentally freaked out at myself when I lunged at Newt. He barely escaped me. My name came from him again. I know I have to stop. That I must regain my self control. If only I could figure out what was happening. Anger. Pure Flare virus anger bubbled to the top as I suddenly felt something pinch the backside of my neck when I dodged the chair Newt had thrown at me. Newt had taken refuge behind the bed as I leapt at him again. The only downside was that I had knocked it over on top of him. An uncontrollable wicked laugh came from me as I crawled upon the turned over bed. Newt was trapped. In more ways than one, he was trapped.

"Vi! You're not even trying! Fight it!"

Fine. But if I forget you, this is your fault...he can't hear me what am I doing. So fight I did. Against the pain, the fear, the concerning appetite I was unaware I had, and against the thing in my neck. The outreached hand that was reaching for Newts throat suddenly froze. Success. Kind of. I brought my arm back towards me. The pain I felt increased. I continued to fight it. It felt like an eternity was passing me by. The inability to even move my arm in the right direction was frustrating to say the least. Then I smelled it. The scent of fresh blood had filled the air. I could see Newts blood pooling underneath his pinned arm. I furrowed my brow in anger. I yanked my own arm back behind my neck. I grabbed the circular device that was there and pulled. Bad idea. Necessary, but a terrible idea. Wires. I could feel the wires being pulled from both my spine and my skull...or brain...I don't know I'm in pain here. With a final all or nothing yank, I roared as the wires released my skin. I fell to floor. My knees hitting first and then my hands. I felt...calm. Out of breath, but calm. No anger. No anything. Just...calm. Weird.

"Hey...Vi?"

I looked over at Newt as my panting began to slow and my eyes began to return to normal.

"Little help?"

I got up and walked over to Newt.

"Too heavy for you, is it?"

Newt smirked.

"Don't be such a smart arse. Help me get this thing off will ya?"

I smiled as I stuck my foot under the edge of the bed and flicked up. A grunt was heard before Newt began to stand.

"Show off."

I shrugged slightly as Newt looked at his arm. I frowned as he pulled a piece of metal from it. I wanted to hang my head in shame. For the first time ever, I was not proud of what I was. I never liked it but I was never ashamed. Not like I was now.

Thomas ran in at that moment.

"I leave you guys for 10 minutes and you go an make a mess of the place."

I walked over to a cabinet and pulled a bandage from it. I took Newts arm and cleaned the wound. Thomas was still freaking out on us as I bit my finger and ran it over Newts wound. He looked at me.

"What are ya doing?"

I sighed.

"My blood is thicker so it clots faster. I can use it to keep others from bleeding out. Figured you'd like to keep your blood where it is."

Newt nodded.

"Will I become infected like you?"

"Doubt it."

I began to wrap his arm when Newt leaned his head against mine.

"Too bad. I really wanted super powers."

I rolled my eyes as I tied the bandage and then stared at Thomas. Thomas raised an eyebrow at me as held up the round metal disk that was previously in my neck.

"Where'd you get that?"

I was almost surprised.

"It was in my neck. It was controlling me. Care to explain?"

Thomas shrugged.

"I'll see what I can come up with. I can't promise I'll find anything. I'm not allowed in certain areas you know."

This was true. They kept secrets, even from Thomas. I would take what I could get though.

I nodded as I stood up with Newt. He frowned at the new blood stain on his white shirt. Was it white earlier? I could have sworn it was black...oh well.

I shrugged at my own thought. I know I'm nuts. I'm quite used to it.

Newt looked me as I fiddled with the little disc.

"Mind control. Bloody bastards."

I looked at Newt for a moment. I'm a little surprised at his reaction and yet not surprised at the same time. He really wasn't wrong with the way it felt. How long has this been a thing? And where did it come from? Why was it there? I furrowed my brow in confusion. I was beginning to wonder how much of my personality was a lie now. I'm always on the verge of snapping at people. Always ready for a fight. I am always a big ball of hatred...but now...now I felt...weird. There's really no other way to put it. I don't feel on edge now...which is weird for me. Different too.

Newt grabbed my free hand with his and began to drag me out of the room, Thomas leading the way. I followed them, frowning. It's not like I wasn't watching where I was going I just didn't want to be pulled along like a child. Newts hand was so very warm that my gaze wound up on our joined hands. I liked his warm. Liked his touch. Liked him. Yet I didn't understand why. Maybe it was how he looked at the evil in me and saw the good. What little may be left. Or was it the way this prey made this predator feel inferior and slightly submissive? Oh, I know. It was the he looked at me. Period. In place of fear, I saw curiosity. His eyes didn't dilate in terror, in fact, they grew brighter with happiness. Not something I'm used to. No one is ever happy to see me...at least not really. My biggest question? Why? Why anything and everything. He was different and I couldn't understand why.

Newt stopped in front of the door to my cell as it opened.

"In ya go. If you need me I'll be on the other side of the wall."

Thomas looked at me and then at Newt who looked at Thomas and of whom both looked at me again.

"What's with the stare?"

A union I wish I hadn't heard. But I couldn't move my gaze.

"You're touching me. He's willingly touching me."

Newt smiled as Thomas shook his head.

"First time?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew where that was going. I snatched my hand back as he laughed. I walked back inside of my cell and kept my back to them both as the door closed. They walked away as I brought the disk, that was previously in my neck, to my face. I flipped it over and over again. Tiny technology wasn't new to me. They gave Thomas and Teresa had chips in their brains that help them communicate without speaking. Not sure they remember that. It was a long while ago. It was in that moment that I felt an overwhelming pain in my skull. A burning sensation with the added on feeling of pins and needles. It felt like thousands of little ants running around my brain. A quiet growl escaped my lips as that weird feeling started to run throughout my body. Then all of a sudden...memories came flooding back.

All. At. Once.

I hit the floor. Both hands digging their claws into my skull as my forehead kissed the ground. Memories of children I hadn't known flashed by. Names like Alby and Gally echoed in the background along with hundreds of others. Faces I've seen at a glance now etched in my vision forever. Then there was her. Dr. Cooper. I called her mother once, for that is what she was to me. She was warm and kind. Educated me where I had once believed I was ignorant. Before I had time to question anything I suddenly remembered it. Nanotechnology. Nanites had been injected into my bloodstream as an easier way to study me. To study my thoughts, my actions, and how the virus reacted to everything. I had a twin, but our embryos fused together...and my triplet? My monstrous side devoured her out of hunger. I remember when I was told that. When I was taken into surgery the day I turned on Dr. Paige for kicking my new mother out of the lab. The surgery that implanted the disc that controlled the nanites remotely and a chip that allowed me to control them subconsciously if need be. Precautions for my out of control anger. Giving Dr. Paige the weapon she needed. I wasn't dropped off in crank only places. I was collecting children as well. Killing families to further her cause. Letting Cranks feed from me to see if they return to normal was also a thing. The answers I needed to the questions that had been nagging at the back of my mind were all painfully answered. I hate her. I hate this place. If I wasn't angry before, I sure was now. I can't comprehend everything all at once. Then again...I could hear the conversation Newt and I had shared for the two weeks I had been ill. He was funny, sweet, kind, caring, dominant, strong, confident, and stubborn. He's been here for months. Yet all I have are those few days. I have a black space in the memories that have returned. Keeping me from knowing him. From feeling like I need him. That black space oozed with blood. I could smell it. I found hear the screams of young boys...I could feel guilt stabbing me in the chest. What had I done? Newts voice was in those screams...I could feel tears running down my face as the electricity coursed throughout my body...and suddenly I remembered...this wasn't real anymore. This was a sleep induced prison. Torture. To relive what I missed most. To find out where they went wrong.

"She's waking up! Inject her again! She's going out there!"

Dr. Paige. I started to growl as a needle pierced my skin again. I fought slightly. Still drugged from the last shot, I didn't move enough to make a difference.

"This is your punishment. You want to be with your friends so badly then go ahead. The consequences are yours...but this time...you'll never remember them."

She whispered this in my ear. Her words dripped with venom. I only wanted to save Newt. To make him remember me. To get him far from here. That was all I ever wanted...to be free. Then suddenly I heard a door closed. My eyes jerked open as the tube filled with water. I took a deep breath and dragged my claws down the glass as Thomas painfully looked at the button that would send me out to the glade. Dr. Paige glared at me. Angry I had the nerve to defy her.

 _It's alright Thomas. I'm ready._

I nodded at Thomas who nodded back. This was all part of the plan. I gave him the locations for the other mazes and where children were being held. He was to send the information out to the Right Arm. I would defy Dr. Paige in such a way that she sends me to maze and then he was to follow. From there? Escape. Freedom. But for that to happen, I have to survive the maze. No. They have to survive me. I smiled as Thomas pushed the button. Dr. Paige all of a sudden knew. She tried to abort it. Tried to stop the wash out. But it was too late. The monster had been set free.


End file.
